Par Amour
by vip.stef
Summary: Lucifer doit faire face à un nouvel affront de son père. En plein dilemme intérieur, Lucifer est terrifié devant le choix qui s'impose à lui. Que doit-il faire ? Se plier aux exigences de son père en échange de Chloé, ou se rebeller encore une fois pour préserver sa propre liberté ? Est-il réellement prêt à tout sacrifier par amour ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut, les loulous. Je suis tellement contente de vous retrouver pour une toute nouvelle histoire. Cette fois-ci, j'ai choisi de changer un peu d'univers et de me lancer dans une fiction sur Lucifer. J'ai découvert cette série il y a peu de temps et j'ai tout de suite adoré, je me suis regardé toutes les saisons d'une traite, je n'arrivais plus à décrocher. Je suis une vraie fan, je l'avoue.

J'adore Lucifer, c'est un personnage plein de charme, il est drôle, sexy et déjanté. Ce que j'aime chez lui s'est qu'il a plusieurs facettes. Il est imprévisible. Il peut se montrer très doux à certains moments et violents d'en d'autres circonstances. Il a une multitude d'émotions qui le submergent en permanence. Il se sent seul, et trahi, par les siens et en même temps, il doit gérer de nouvelle sensation, comme le réel attachement, qu'il porte à Chloé, qui est pourtant qu'une simple humaine.  
Il est très doué pour cacher ces émotions grâce à l'humour, il s'en sert comme d'un bouclier. Il voudrait se montrer insensible est froid, mais sous ce masque, Lucifer souffre d'abandon et d'un cruel manque d'affection et d'attention. Il essaye de se persuader qu'il est le mal incarné, mais au fond, tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est faire régner la justice, et d'être aimer tout simplement.

Bref, je pourrais parler de lui pendant des heures tellement ce personnage est fascinant. Puis on ne va pas se mentir l'acteur qui joue le rôle est juste magnifique. mdr. Quoi que l'actrice est pas mal non plus. Ils font un trop beau couple.

Voilà un peu mes motivations qui m'ont poussé à écrire cette petite histoire qui je l'espère de tout Cœur vous plaira. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

* * *

 **Par amour.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

\- Lucifer ?

\- Amenadiel ! Tu viens te réjouir de mon malheur ? Très classe.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça et tu le sais parfaitement.

Dans un excès de colère, Lucifer jeta son verre de bourbon à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se fracasser contre le mur d'en face.

\- FOUTAISE !

\- Est-ce que tu es ivre ?

\- Ivre… (rire nerveux) Comme si c'était possible. Mais tu ne peux pas me blâmer de vouloir essayer.

\- Non, c'est vrai… Je… Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Chloé, je ne savais pas ce que père avait en tête, lorsqu' il m'a demandé de bénir ce couple qui n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant. Je n'ai été qu'un pion dans son jeu pervers. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Il faut que tu me croies.

\- Oh, mais je te crois mon frère. Ce n'est pas à toi, que j'en veux particulièrement. Ne t'inquiet pas pour ça. Je sais très bien à quel point, notre cher papa, peux se montrer persuasif et manipulateur. En revanche, je t'offre la possibilité de pouvoir soulager ta culpabilité.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je veux qu'il paie très cher, pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Je ne pourrai pas oublier la souffrance qu'il m'a infligée en me jetant en enfer, pour avoir seulement voulu être libre. Mais ce qu'il a fait avec Chloé, ça, je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, il doit être jugé pour tout le mal qu'il à causé, mais comment compte, tu te venger d'une personne inaccessible et totalement invincible ? On ne peut rien tenter contre lui.

Lucifer se servit un nouveau verre et en offrit un à son frère.

\- Je déteste le dire, mais… tu as raison sur un point. On ne peut pas. Il est intouchable, mais il y a tout de même une chose que l'on peut faire.

\- Là, tu as piqué ma curiosité.

\- Je me suis battu pour être libre, aujourd'hui, c'est pour elle que je vais me battre. Pour sa liberté.

Il leva son verre à ses derniers mots.

Aménadiel se mit à rire.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu rigoles. Ce que je viens de dire n'a absolument rien de drôle, je suis sérieux.

\- Je sais, c'est bien ça qui me fait rire.

Lucifer attrapa son frère à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, le soulevant du sol.

\- Je n'aime pas que l'on se paye ma tête.

\- Hhrrrhrhrhrr… Lu… Lucy… Lâche…Moi

\- Pourquoi ? Moi aussi, j'ai envie de rigoler.

Aménadiel essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer de son ainé, mais en vain.

\- Ok… Ok… C'est… Bon... Je vais te… Le dire.

Il relâcha sa prise, pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer.

Aménadiel s'écrasa par terre. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge avant d'essayer de se remettre sur pied.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

Les bras croisés en signe d'impatience Lucifer fit face à son frère et réitéra sa demande.

\- J'attends !

\- Ok, donc si j'ai bien compris, tu ne veux plus être avec Chloé, parce que tu ne sais pas, si ce qu'elle ressent pour toi, est influencé par notre père ou si elle est réellement amoureuse de toi, n'est ce pas?

\- C'est à peu près ça l'idée. Mais encore ?

\- Ton idée de la libérer semble parfaite, mais tu as omis, à mon sens, un point essentiel.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Réfléchi un peu, mon frère. Si tu réussis à la libérer, j'ai bien peur que tu ne réussisses jamais à avoir la réponse à ta question.

\- Quoi ! Comment ça ! S'énerva-t-il outré par les derniers propos d'Aménadiel.

\- Eh bien une fois libre de notre cher père. Chloé ressentira forcément une attirance charnelle envers toi, puisqu'elle sera elle aussi affecter par ton pouvoir d'attraction, au même titre que toutes les autres.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible Chloé est… Spéciale… Elle n'est pas influencée par… Moi.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Il détestait l'avouer, mais son frère sembler avoir raison. Il se détesta pour ça.

Il but d'une traite son verre et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sofa qui se tenait juste derrière lui, la tête baissée le regard vide. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser et à accepter.

Aménadiel s'approcha de Lucifer et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que c'est dur à encaisser, mais tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Têtu et acharner comme tu es. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour toi, je sais que tu trouveras la solution à ce problème.

\- Comment ?

\- La réponse est en toi.

Aménadiel laissa glisser sa main de l'épaule de son frère à son cœur.

\- Par amour, on peut absolument tout réussir et tout surmonter.

\- Est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de dire le mot amour ?

\- Oui, tu as parfaitement entendu.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux. Répondu Lucifer confus.

\- Oh, si tu l'es mon frère et tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite.

\- C'est totalement impossible. Tout ces… Comment ils appellent ça déjà ? Ah oui les sentiments. Tout ça, c'est pour les humains, cela les rend faibles et tellement pathétiques.

\- Ok, parle-moi de Chloé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, dit moi comment tu la trouves, qu'est ce que tu aimes chez elle ?

\- Oh euh. Par où commencer, elle a tellement de qualité. C'est une personne incroyable, elle a un sens aigu pour la justice, elle ne l'admettra jamais, mais chaque scène de crime lui brise cœur. J'aime être près d'elle, même si elle me rend vulnérable, Chloé fait de moi une … Meilleure personne. Une journée sans elle s'est comme une journée sans soleil. C'est triste et ennuyant. Elle est belle et intelligente, et tellement généreuse que ça en est presque écœurant. Elle fait toujours passer les autres avant elle, ce qui est complètement dingue ! N'est ce pas ?

\- C'est sûr que toi ce n'ai pas ta qualité première. Ricana Aménadiel à la remarque pertinente de son frère.

\- Mouais, enfin j'ai quand même pris une balle pour elle, et je me suis plié aux exigences de père juste pour qu'elle soi saine et sauve.

\- Oui, ça, c'est intéressant parle moi en plus. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là ?

\- Quoi ? Tu joues les psys maintenant ? Tu sais, j'ai Linda pour ça. Mais… si tu y tiens. J'ai ressenti une sorte de paix à l'intérieur de moi. C'était très bizarre, c'était une sensation totalement inconnue pour moi, c'était comme si je n'avais pas pleinement le contrôle de moi-même, telle une force intérieur me poussant à la protéger à tout prix. À ce moment-là, je me foutais complètement de mourir et de retourner en enfer si c'était le prix à payer, tout ce que je voulais au fond de moi, c'était qu'elle vive, tout simplement.

\- Whaou, je crois que tout est dit. Tu me disais quoi déjà tout à l'heure ? Que tu n'étais pas amoureux ? Je crois que tu as raison, tu es pire que ça, tu pourrais mourir pour elle tellement tu l'aimes.

\- Phhhhhhh ok ok peut être que je ressens quelque chose pour elle, mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? De toute façon, je ne peux même pas être avec elle. Quoi que je fasse, père en sortira toujours gagnant, et moi, je ne pourrais jamais être avec Chloé.

\- Tu trouveras une issue pour pallier à ce problème, j'en suis convaincue.

\- Comment ? Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Père est inaccessible !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas, n'importe qui, tu es…

\- LE DIABLE ! Oui merci, je suis au courant.

\- Alors comporte-toi comme tel.

\- Est-ce que je dois comprendre un message ?

\- Peut-être, à toi de voir.

Aménadiel vida son verre d'une traite et le posa sur la table basse non loin de Lucifer.

\- Arrête de pleurer sur ton sort et agi. Ca ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner à la première difficulté. Trouve la solution.

* * *

Voilà pour se premier chapitre consacrer aux deux frères. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en aurez pensé et de pouvoir échanger avec vous sur le sujet. Dans le prochain ne vous inquiéter pas, il y aura Chloé. J'espère à très vite par review. Bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour avoir pris le temps d'avoir lu mon tout premier chapitre et d'avoir laissé une review pour certain. J'ai était agréablement surpris de l'accueil chaleureux que vous m'avez apporté. J'ai beaucoup aimé discuté avec vous.

Vive le fandom LUCIFER.

Comme promis je reviens ici avec un tout nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

-Lucifer ? Lucifer ?

\- Détective.

\- Pourquoi vous ne répondez plus à mes appels ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis occupé.

\- À jouer du piano ? Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ?

\- Très sérieux détective.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? Vous me faites tout un cinéma, pour pouvoir participer à l'enquête et vous, vous ne trouver rien de mieux à faire, que de me laisser en plan, toute seule, avec l'affaire sur les bras.

\- J'ai eu des choses plus urgentes à résoudre.

\- Ah oui et je peux savoir lesquels ? Je serai curieuse de savoir où s'ont vos priorités.

Elle fixa Lucifer, les bras croisés, impatiente de connaître la véritable raison, qui l'avait poussé à se comporter comme un con.

\- Désolé détective, mais je crains que cette information soit strictement confidentielle.

\- Bien évidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai posé la question. Je n'aurai jamais dû venir, vous ne méritiez pas ma présence ici. Je vous laisse à vos occupations, vous avez l'air tellement débordé.

Chloé se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avant de se retourner.

\- Au fait, vous êtes viré.

\- Quoi !

Lucifer se leva d'un bond.

\- Détective, non, vous rigolez, j'espère.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai besoin de vous, mais vous êtes inscrit aux abonnés absents ces derniers temps, et moi, j'ai besoin d'un partenaire.

\- Mais…

\- D'un VRAI partenaire, sur qui je peux vraiment compter.

\- Ok, c'est bon, je prends ma veste et on va la résoudre votre affaire.

\- Non Lucifer, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien entendu ce que je viens de vous dire, vous êtes hors-jeu.

Sur ces derniers mots, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

Lucifer soupira.

Il venait encore une fois de tout gâcher. Il devait parler à Linda au plus vite, elle pourrait certainement l'aider à mieux comprendre la réaction excessive du lieutenant.

* * *

\- Lucifer ? On avait une séance de prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Non mais j'avais besoin de vous parler.

\- Ok, très bien qu'est-ce qui vous arrive.

\- Le lieutenant vient de me virer !

\- Oh, je vois. Et qu'est-ce que vous ressentez par rapport à ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je ressens ? Bien évidemment de la colère ! Ca me semble plutôt évident.

\- Mmmm intéressant, vous êtes en colère contre ELLE … Ou contre… VOUS ?

\- Contre Chloé, vous n'écoutez pas ce que je vous dis ? Elle vient de me virer !

\- Et pourquoi a-t-elle pris cette décision ?

\- C'est très malin, votre série de petites questions, je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir. Vous allez dire, que c'est de ma faute si elle en est arrivée là.

\- Et ça l'est ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

Lucifer marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'avouer à demi-mot ses responsabilités.

\- C'est vrai, c'est peut-être un peu de ma faute.

Linda observa Lucifer en train de jouer nerveusement avec le coussin entre ses mains. Elle l'incita à continuer d'un simple regard.

\- Bon OK… Très bien, c'est totalement de ma faute. Voilà, vous êtes contente ?

\- Pourquoi le serai-je ?

\- Vous répondez toujours pas des questions.

\- Et alors ça vous gêne ?

\- Vous recommencez !

\- Et vous, vous essayez d'éviter le sujet. En quoi, c'est de votre faute ?

Lucifer soupira devant la détermination de Linda.

\- Je n'ai pas été présent lorsqu'elle a eu besoin de moi.

\- Et vous culpabiliser pour ça, n'est ce pas ? Vous auriez aimé être là pour elle ?

\- Oui évidemment ! S'emporta-t-il. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça aurait fait trop plaisir à mon père.

\- Êtes-vous certain que votre père soit derrière tout ça ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurait-il créé de toute pièce si ce n'était pas pour me manipuler ? Vous savez-je connais très bien mon père et je doute fort qu'il ait béni ce couple par simple bonté d'âme.

\- Où peut être que vous voyer le mal partout.

\- Bien sûr que je vois le mal partout, je suis le diable.

Il se mit à rigoler

\- Allons docteur ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié ?

\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt, votre visage de diable, vas me hanter encore bien longtemps, je le crains.

Lucifer fit la moue à cette dernière confession.

\- Encore désolé, pour ça, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dans un sens, je suis contente de connaître la vérité. Cela veut dire, que vous me faites assez confiance, pour vous mettre à nu devant moi. Euh… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que… je voulais dire… Vous m'avez compris.

Linda se sentit rougir. Une bouffée de chaleur venait de la submerger en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement. Elle devait avouer, que même s'il ne couchait plus ensemble, ses désirs envers lui rester totalement inchangé. Elle avait toujours cette envie charnelle de goûter à son corps, encore et encore.

Elle s'empara d'une feuille de son carnet et se ventila le visage pour tenter d'éteindre ses joues littéralement en feu.

\- Docteur !

Lucifer prit son air faussement outré.

\- Mais vous pouvez le dire, pour vous, je me suis mis à nu dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, on s'éloigne… Du sujet.

Fit Linda encore mal à l'aise.

\- Allons voyons, pas de ça avec moi, je vous ai connu moins timide, lorsqu'on a fait ce truc, vous savez…

\- Non-non non, je vous interdis de continuer sur ce sujet. Vous glissez sur un terrain penchant.

\- Enfin, docteur ne soyez pas si coincé.

\- Ok, vous avez fini, ou vous prenez la porte.

\- Mmmmm autoritaire, j'adore.

\- Lucifer arrêté votre petit jeu avec moi tout de suite.

\- Ok, ok, vous êtes moins drôle qu'avant, peut être que vous devriez vous envoyer en l'air ?

\- Dehors LUCIFER.

Il était allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Elle lui montra la porte pour lui faire signe de partir.

\- Où la la la, on dirait qu'on a touché un point sensible, vous voulez en parler ?

\- DEHORS.

\- Ok ok très bien, pas besoin de s'énerver.

Il ferma la porte avant de la rouvrir, pour y passer seulement la tête.

\- Vous deviez travailler ça avant la séance prochaine.

Linda lui balança à la figure, le premier truc qui lui tomba sous les mains.

Il esquiva et lui fit un sourire avant de partir, fier de sa bêtise.

Linda soupira et retourna s'asseoir. Elle apprécier beaucoup Lucifer, mais parfois, il pouvait vraiment se montrer insupportable, lourd et très immature.

* * *

Lucifer rentra chez lui et découvrit Maze dans son canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou chez moi ? Tu n'as pas d'autre chose à faire que de trainer ici ?

\- Je te rassure tout de suite ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

Elle combla l'espace qui les séparer, d'un pas sûr et élancé et posa ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Elle lui colla une gifle mémorable.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es malade ou quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Chloé ?

\- Mais rien.

\- Rien ? C'est peut-être ça le problème. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Chloé n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis qu'elle est rentrée ? Parce que moi, consoler une personne c'est au-dessus de mes forces ok, je veux bien jouer les bonnes copines, mais faut pas exagérer non plus. Comment peut-on pleurer pour un homme ? Même pour toi !

\- Je te remercie.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce truc d'humain d'avoir des sentiments ? C'est trop bizarre, ça en est presque écœurant.

\- J'ai le regret de t'apprendre, que tu viens de démontrer par le simple fait d'être venu ici, et de me gifler, que tu tenais à Chloé bien plus que tu aimerais le croire. Tu ne supportes pas de la voir pleurer donc d'être triste.

\- Toi, tu traînes beaucoup trop avec cette psy. Bref, peut importe ce que tu lui à fait ou pas d'ailleurs, arrange ça !

Sur ces derniers mot Maze quitta la pièce.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisous et à très vite par message.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous. Je suis trop contente de vous retrouver. Vous êtes vraiment adorable. Vos messages me font tellement plaisir. Dans mes autres fan fiction, je n'avais pas ce genre de conversation avec mes lecteurs, j'ai découvert une super ambiance dans se famdom de Lucifer, et donc je suis ravie de pouvoir en faire partie.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos remarques, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ça sera avec joie que je vous répondrez.

* * *

Mabeatitude(guest): merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis vraiment très contente de pouvoir partager cette nouvelle fanfiction avec vous. J'ai trouvé le fandom de Lucifer super accueillant, et je vais tacher de continuer à publier régulièrement. En ce qui concerne la VO, je suis 100% d'accord avec toi. J'adore la voix de Tom Ellis, je la trouve trop sexy. Voilà, je te laisse profité de se nouveau chapitre et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en auras pensé. Bisous à très vite.

* * *

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Voilà bientôt 3 heures qu'il faisait les cent pas chez lui, à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il n'en pouvait plus de se repasser en boucle la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Maze. Bien sûr qu'il souhaitait arranger les choses, et s'excuser auprès du lieutenant. Mais tout n'était pas aussi simple.

Il aimerait du fond du cœur pouvoir la convaincre, qu'il est un excellent partenaire, et qu'ils font un super travail d'équipe. Mais comment lui démontrer qu'il est un homme bien et loyale alors que lui-même ni croit pas une seconde.

Il prit la porte, pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Il devait sortir, avant que sa tête n'explose, ou que la folie ne s'empare définitivement de lui.

Lucifer se sentait complètement perdu et tiraillé entre son cœur et la raison. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée ? Il se sentait pris au piège dans une tempête émotionnelle sans fin. Il devenait beaucoup plus humain, que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître.

Avec elle, il ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste. Cette sensation de vouloir la protéger à tout prit et de prendre en compte ses envies avant les siennes, était une première. Il pouvait le sentir, elle le changeait au plus profond de son être.

Chloé sortit dehors et fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Lucifer. Elle resta figée un instant sur place, la poignée de porte encore en main.

\- Lucifer qu'est ce que vous fait ici ?

À vrai dire, lui-même ne le savait pas exactement. Il s'était rendu chez elle, presque comme un automate.

-Je… Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant encore comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici. Il se rappelait être sorti pour s'aérer l'esprit, sans aucun but précis, mais aucunement d'être venu chez elle. Plonger dans ses pensées, son inconscient avait certainement du vouloir lui laisser un message. Mais lequel ?

Il regarda derrière lui complètement désorienté.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

\- Euh oui… Oui, je crois.

\- Vous êtes bizarre, et vous êtes tout pâle.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu comme… une absence.

\- J'allais partir, mais est ce que vous, souhaiter vous asseoir, ou boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi.

Sur ses derniers mots, Lucifer commença à rebrousser chemin. Chloé le regarda s'éloigner avec une certaine inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était persuader. Son instinct ne la tromper quasiment jamais. Ce qui faisait d'elle une meilleure détective.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et se retourna vers Chloé qui ne l'avait pas quitter du regard.

-J'ai changé d'avis, je crois que je vais l'accepter votre verre finalement.

-Ok.

Chloé semblait encore plus perdue qu'a son arrivée. Lucifer était décidément très étrange. Mais le fait qu'il accepte son invitation était une bonne chose, elle pourrait au moins essayer de comprendre ce qu'il clochait chez lui aujourd'hui.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Un whisky.

-En pleine après midi ? Lorsque je vous ai proposé à boire, je pensais plutôt à un café, mais…

-J'ai besoin d'un truc fort.

-C'est vous qui voyiez.

Elle prit une bouteille dans sa réserve et lui servit un verre.

-Je vous remercie lieutenant.

Elle prit place en face de lui et l'observa attentivement.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Je voulais vous dire que malgré que je vous aie invité à rentrer, je suis toujours en colère contre vous.

-C'est noté. Autre chose ?

-Il ne suffit pas de vous cacher derrière vos belles paroles et votre charme, pour que je cède à tous vos caprices, et que je vous pardonne de m'avoir lâchement abandonné. Peut-être qu'avec les autres cela fonctionne, mais pas avec moi. Il serait peut-être temps que vous assumiez vos actes et que vous soyer un homme. Vous voulez que je vous dise la vérité ?

Lucifer hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, à la moindre petite complication, vous prenez le large.

Lucifer fit la grimace en entendant ces mots forts et lourds de sens dans la bouche de Chloé. Elle n'avait pas tort, il l'avait laissé en plan, sans lui retourner la moindre explication. À sa place, il serait lui aussi fou de rage.

-Je n'en peux plus de vos changements d'humeur. Avec vous, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied dansé. À croire que vous êtes deux personnes à la fois.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, lieutenant.

-Vous pouvez être adorable et vous montrer doux, attentionné. On pourrait vous donner bon dieu sans confession. Une vraie bouille d'ange, alors qu'à d'autres moments vous êtes tout simplement le diable incarner.

Lucifer leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je plaide coupable.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis comme ça. Je n'ai pas de meilleure réponse à vous donner.

-Ok, et puis je, au moins savoir, pour quelle raison vous êtes ici ?

-Vous m'avez invité à boire un verre. Vous avez déjà oublié ?

-Ne jouez pas sur les mots, pourquoi vous étiez devant ma porte ? Parce que si c'est pour me demander de récupérer votre job, je vous arrête tout de suite la réponse et non.

-Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas venu pour vous convaincre de me reprendre. Vous avez eu raison de le faire, et je ne vous en veux absolument pas. Sur le coup, c'est vrai que j'ai ressenti une immense colère, mais… je me suis rendu compte… Que ce n'était pas contre vous que je l'étais, mais contre… Moi.

Chloé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Lucifer pouvait vraiment se montrer surprenant.

-Je sais que je vous ai déçu et que je n'ai pas était à la hauteur, mais il faut que vous compreniez que tout ce que je fais ce n'est pas contre vous, mais pour vous.

-Si vous le dites.

Lucifer but une gorgée avant de s'expliquer.

-Lieutenant, j'ai adoré travailler avec vous, mais je n'ai fait que vous distraire. Je n'ai pas été le partenaire que vous attendiez que je sois, et pour ça, je voudrais m'excuser. Je comprends votre choix, et à votre place j'aurai certainement fait la même chose. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne.

-Vous ne croyez pas que c'est plutôt à moi d'en juger ? Alors oui, vous êtes tellement grrrrr…

-Mais encore ?

-Irresponsable, égoïste et immature. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour vous supporter à longueur de journée, vous m'épuisez. Vous êtes pire qu'un gamin capricieux.

-Ah non, je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça. Les enfants sont de vrais petits monstres, se sont de véritable terreur, c'est la pire insulte que l'on met faite jusqu'à présent.

-Vous m'exaspérez. Mais il y a une chose que vous n'êtes pas.

-Quoi donc ?

-Une mauvaise personne. Il y a du bon en vous. Vous essayez toujours de faire de votre mieux pour que les victimes puissent avoir justice. Sans oublier que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, ce qui n'est pas rien.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir, vous êtes… Spéciale, et j'ai ce besoin de veiller sur vous. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit.

Chloé baissa le regard à cette confession. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle devait interpréter ces derniers mots. Est-ce que Lucifer tenait à elle ?

Elle se leva pour essayer de remettre ses idées aux claires. Il se mit debout à son tour et rejoignit Chloé pour lui prendre ses mains entre les siennes, et chercha son regard fuyant.

-Lieutenant, je n'ai jamais cherché à vous nuire ou à vous blesser en vous laissant de côté. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de vous protéger.

-Me protéger de quoi ? De vous ? C'est ridicule.

Elle retira ses mains de son emprise dans un geste un peu brute.

-Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il vous faut, je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous.

-Certes, vous n'êtes pas parfait, je vous l'accorde, mais qui peut prétendre l'être ?

-Si vous êtes intelligente, ne restez pas auprès de moi. Je ne ferais que vous faire souffrir, et ça je ne le supporterais pas.

Il s'avança à nouveau près d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour avoir toute son attention. Il ne plaisanter pas, il voulait vraiment qu'elle entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Croyez-moi quand je vous dis, que me virer, était la meilleure décision à prendre.

\- Vous voyez, vous recommencer vous fuyez… ENCORE.

Chloé semblait un peu perdue, face au discours de son partenaire, enfin ex partenaire. Elle aurait pensé qu'il s'excuserait, et qu'il essaierait par tous les moyens, de récupérer son poste. Mais au lieu de ça, il la remercier presque de l'avoir viré. Lucifer était vraiment la personne la plus complexe qu'elle connaissait. Pourquoi réagir de la sorte ? Il devait certainement avoir une bonne raison, mais laquelle ? C'était comme s'il essayer de la garder à distance… Mais oui, c'était donc ça !

\- Je viens de comprendre votre petit manège ? Vous essayez de m'éloigner de vous.

-Non… Non… Enfin peut-être… Peu importe. Je ne veux pas que vous attendiez quoi que se soit de moi.

Chloé fixa intensément Lucifer, comme si elle essayer de lire à travers lui.

Quoi ?

Il se senti mal à l'aise d'être épié de la sorte et recula d'un pas, pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux, comme s'il souhaitait mettre une barrière de protection.

Le lieutenant eu envie de tester sa théorie. Pour cela, elle allait devoir prendre les choses en mains, et tenter de le séduire. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et saisit son smoking fermement pour l'attirer vers elle.

À ce contact, Lucifer déglutit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

En réponse, Chloé continua ce qu'elle avait en tête et glissa délicatement sa main sous le costume de son partenaire. Elle caressa son torse par-dessus sa chemise et remonta doucement vers le haut de ses épaules, pour lui retirer sa veste. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégager de son corps et son parfum légèrement boisé lui chatouiller les narines. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Lucifer battre à tout rompre, et fut satisfaite de son effet sur lui. Il n'était donc pas insensible à ses charmes.

Lucifer se raidit à cette soudaine proximité, il aurait aimé faire ou dire quelque chose, mais tout son corps sembler comme paralyser. Il était dans l'incapacité totale de pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Pourquoi elle lui faisait autant d'effet ?

Chloé recula légèrement sans briser le contact de ses mains sur son torse, pour étudier sa réaction. Il ne la regarder pas, ses yeux était fixé sur un point derrière elle, ses mains étaient refermées pour former deux poings serrés. Tout son corps semblé tendu jusqu'à son visage qui montrait des signes évidents de son mal aise. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche, légèrement, entre ouverte comme s'il souhaitait s'exprimer, mais que les mots lui manquaient.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses joues pour attirer son attention, ce qu'il l'obligea à détourner son regard vers elle.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouche rosée de Chloé.

Il tenta de la dissuader de continuer en lui jetant un regard noir, mais ce fut un échec total. Ce qu'il l'obligea à essayer de formuler plus clairement sa désapprobation.

Lieutenant… Vous… Ne devriez pas…

Chloé posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Lucifer pour l'inciter à se taire, puis elle s'appuya sur la pointe des pieds et déposa des baisers dans son cou. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau ce qu'il lui donna la chair de poule.

Lucifer se sentit fébrile. Comme si la terre se dérober sous ses pieds.

Que devait-il faire ? Écouter son corps qui lui crier haut et fort de lui faire l'amour sans retenue là tout de suite ou écouter sa raison qu'il lui disait de mettre fin à ses préliminaires agréables par respect pour Chloé ?

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé, hâte de savoir ce que vous en aurais pensé.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, je suis tellement contente de vous retrouver. J'ai moi aussi fait ma pause hivernal, et oui en période de fête, je suis assez débordé au boulot du coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié. J'ai pris mon temps pour ce chapitre, car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je voulais qu'ils soient le plus parfaits possible (je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai beau le passer sous plusieurs correcteurs, il y en a toujours qui passe à travers, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.)

Encore mille fois merci pour vos messages, ils sont tout pour moi. Ce sont les cadeaux les plus précieux que vous pouvez m'offrir. C'est à chaque fois une grande joie pour moi, de vous lire. Je vous adore.

* * *

 **Bebec :**

Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et que tu es remarqué un changement positif sur mes descriptions. J'essaye de prendre en compte les critiques constructives et de m'en servir pour m'améliorer. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec celui-là, et oui notre chère Chloé et d'humeur joueuse, à notre plus grand plaisir. J'ai hâte de connaître ton avis sur la suite. Bisous.

 **Fleur d'ange :**

Merci beaucoup, pour ton message. Tu crois qu'elle n'aurait pas pu réagir de cette façon ? Lorsque j'ai écrit cette scène, j'ai pensé à la façon dont Chloé avait usé de ses charmes pour se rapprocher de Lucifer, lorsqu'elle voulait savoir si oui ou non, il portait un gilet par balle. Elle s'était assise à coté de lui et elle avait tenté de le séduire pour pouvoir glisser sa main sur son torse. J'avais adoré ce moment et j'avais beaucoup aimé sont coté joueuse, un peu taquine, et je crois que je me suis un peu inspirais de ça. En tout cas je suis ravie que ça t'ai plus et pour moi, c'est que du bonheur de pouvoir partager ça avec vous. Hâte de savoir comment tu as trouvé la suite. À très vite bisous.

 **Chanel :**

Merci pour ton petit message. Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plus. A très vite j'espère, bisous.J

 **Chocolate :**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touché, et tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureuse. J'essaye vraiment de me mettre à la place des personnages pour être le plus fidèle possible dans mes fanfiction. Je suis vraiment contente que tu es pus retrouvé dans mon histoire, les traits de caractère de chacun ainsi que leur façon de parler et tout ce qui peuvent les animés, car si c'est le cas alors c'est tout ce que je souhaité au plus profond de moi, pari réussi ;) . C'est exactement ce que je cherche à retranscrire alors un grand merci. À bientôt bisous.

 **Julinemchllt :**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu aies autant aimé, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je passe beaucoup de temps à écrire alors quand je reçois des messages aussi gentil, ça me motive encore plus, et j'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de publier la suite. Alors à très vite bisous.

 **Carobreizh44 :**

Coucou, merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié, je ne suis pas toujours régulière, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné ma fiction. Surtout, lorsque je reçois autant d'encouragement à continuer, ça me booste encore plus, alors pour ça encore merci beaucoup. J'espère à très vite bisous.

* * *

Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne, sauf erreur de ma part, et je m'en excuse si c'est le cas. Voilà, j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Malgré les mises en garde de Lucifer, Chloé continua son petit jeu de séduction. Elle défit doucement les boutons de sa chemise bordeaux.

Lucifer ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre en main, mais priver de son sens de la vue, les doigts de Chloé qui glissait sur son corps telle une caresse, lui parut encore plus intense qu'auparavant.

Son esprit devait certainement lui jouer des tours. Pourtant, il n'avait pas forcé sur l'alcool, peut être avait-elle mis quelque chose dans son verre…

Il hocha la tête en signe de négation.

Non ce n'était pas son genre. En même temps lui faire des avances de la sorte, ne l'était pas non plus. Elle ne, c'était pas privé de lui répéter, qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux.  
Peut-être était-il seulement en train de fantasmer. Oui ça devait être certainement cela. Après tout, rêver de sa collègue de boulot sexy, n'avait rien de surprenant. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait la mettre dans son lit, ça ne devrait même pas l'étonner que son subconscient invente ce genre de scénario, pour tenter de réduire sa frustration.

Lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression contre ses lèvres, il ouvrit les yeux surpris. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé, elle était réellement en train de l'embrasser.

Lucifer se mit soudainement à paniquer. Ses mains devinrent moites, et son pouls ne cessa de s'emballer. Que devait-il faire ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son esprit semblé comme embrumer et dans l'incapacité de prendre une décision. Son corps tout entier semblé tétanisé par les douces caresses de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se délecter de ce moment, sans pour autant répondre à sa requête.

Chloé se retira doucement pour essayer de comprendre l'absence de réaction de son partenaire. Mais lorsque sa bouche quitta la sienne, elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir mis fin à ce contact charnel. Son corps tout entier le réclamer encore. Elle en voulait plus. Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue et replongea sur ses lèvres presque instantanément oubliant au passage la raison qu'il l'avait poussé à mettre un terme à cet échange. Elle essaya par tous les moyens de le faire réagir, et l'embrassa avec beaucoup plus de ferveur que la première fois. Ses mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise entre ouverte pour rentrer en contact avec sa peau si douce et si chaude à la fois. Elle n'avait qu'une envie goûtée à son corps tout entier.

Lucifer referma les yeux à ce contact et frissonna de plaisir sous les délicieuses caresses de Chloé. À ce moment précis, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, être à nouveau capable de bouger, pour pouvoir répondre à se baiser si intense et passionné qu'elle lui offrait.  
S'il avait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il aurait probablement commencé par la poussée, contre le premier mur venu, pour lui montrer la violence de ses envies. Impossibles, pour lui de réfléchir, tous ses gestes viendraient naturellement.

Il aurait ensuite porté une de ses mains sur sa joue et aurait fait glisser la deuxième derrière sa nuque. Il caresserait de son pouce les courbes de sa mâchoire fine et féminine, et s'égarerait sur ses lèvres si douces. L'appel de sa bouche serait si fort qu'il finirait par succomber à la tentation, et prendrait à son tour ses lèvres d'assaut. Ils les délaisseraient ensuite pour s'attarder dans son cou, et respiraient son parfum délicatement fleuri, tout en laissant une traînée de petits bisous langoureux sur son passage. Puis il détacherait ses cheveux pour lui donner un coté plus libre et sauvage avant de revenir sur ses lèvres délicieusement rosées au bon goût sucré. Lorsque le désir de l'autre serait trop intense pour être contenu, il se reculerait pour trouver dans ses yeux la confirmation de pouvoir continuer plus intimement.

Une fois rassuré sur ses envies, il la libérerait de son petit chemisier blanc, qui laissait entrevoir la couleur de ses sous-vêtements par subtile transparence. Il déboutonnerait avec impatience les premiers boutons pour y découvrir son magnifique soutien gorge rouge en dentelle. Il la porterait jusqu'à son canapé. Une fois assise sur lui, il la contemplerait à moitié nu, avant de chercher son regard plein de luxure. Il prendrait des deux mains sa poitrine, encore emprisonner par ce magnifique tissu et y déposerait des dizaines de baisers fiévreux. Du bout des doigts, il caresserait sa peau délicate pour s'arrêter sur son collier. Il tirerait ensuite délicatement dessus pour l'obliger à réduire la distance entre eux et retrouver le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour pouvoir assouvir son besoin irrépressible de goûter à sa bouche une nouvelle fois…

Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela, et stoppa net leur baiser. Il prit les mains de Chloé entre les siennes pour l'empêcher de continuer ses caresses contre son torse. Chaque geste tendre qu'elle lui infligeait était une délicieuse torture qui embrasé tout son corps. Personne n'avait jamais eu, une si grande emprise sur lui et au fond, ça le terrifiait. Elle le rendait vulnérable et il détestait ça.

Il baissa le regard de peur d'affronter celui de Chloé. Il était incapable de formuler une excuse à son rejet, et encore moins de supporter ses yeux remplis de déception. Il se referma sur lui-même se détestant une fois de plus, d'avoir pu lui faire du mal, malgré lui.

Elle se recula doucement et compris qu'elle n'aurait droit à aucune explication de sa part. Blesser et complètement désorienter devant cette nouvelle fuite, elle s'éloigna de lui et fila dans sa chambre pour s'isoler et tacher d'analyser ce qui venait de se produire. Pourquoi cela l'affectait-il autant ? Elle ne voulait pas vraiment coucher avec lui, c'était un simple test pour confirmer sa théorie alors pourquoi était t'elle aussi déçue qu'il ait pu mettre fin à ce rapprochement physique ?

Quelques minutes plus tard.  
Maze fut une entrée fracassante au bras d'un charmant jeune homme. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement de baiser torride. Elle le plaqua au mur dans un bruit à faire trembler la maison, elle l'attrapa par le col de son perfecto avant de lui adressait un regard à la fois effrayant et attrayant. Puis elle plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres avec une ferveur et une fougue qu'il lui était propre. On pouvait voir sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était elle qui menait la danse. Mais leurs batifolages furent stoppés net lorsqu'ils aperçurent Chloé dans la descente d'escalier.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié leur entrée, ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Chloé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer avant ce soir.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai eu… Un contre temps.

-Je rêve où tu étais en train de pleurer.

-Non pas du tout.

Elle essuya rapidement ses joues avec sa manche.  
Maze se retourna vers son amant, et lui fit signe de partir.

-Quoi ? Mais on vient juste d'arriver. Répondu-t-il outrer, d'être mis à la porte ainsi.

-Sort d'ici tout de suite. Allez plus vite que ça.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié la façon dont tu la mis dehors.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, un de perdu dix de retrouver. Puis il n'embrassait pas aussi bien que ça.

-C'est toi qui vois.

Chloé descendit les quelques marches qui la séparer de Maze.

-Alors se contre temps, c'était quoi ?

-Je dirai plutôt qui.

-Mmmmm Lucifer.

-Tout juste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

-La question est plutôt qu'est ce qu'il n'a PAS fait.

-Là, tu viens d'éveiller ma curiosité.

Chloé se senti réticente à se confier à elle. Maze resté Maze, on ne pouvait pas dire que sa qualité première soit l'écoute.

-Je te promets que je cette fois ci, je n'ai pas d'écouteurs dans les oreilles, aller balance ! Fit elle impatiente.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

-Ok ok. Je l'ai… Embrassé…

-Quoi ? Ca, c'est de l'info qui déchire, et alors c'était comment ? Tu as pu enfin goûter aux joies du sexe avec lui. Il est doué n'est ce pas ?

Chloé ne répondit pas gêné, par la tournure que venait de prendre cette conversation.

-Allez fait pas ta prude. Pour une fois, que c'est intéressant.

-Maze, je t'arrête tout de suite, on n'a pas…

-Quoi ! Même pas un petit peu.

-Non.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien, pouvoir faire de toi.

Chloé baissa le regard un peu honteuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ben justement rien, c'est bien là le problème. Il ne, c'est absolument rien passé. Il n'a pas répondu à mes baisers. Je voulais tester une théorie et disons que je n'ai pas eu la réponse escomptée.

-Et pour ça, tu devais coucher avec lui ? Cool ta théorie.

-Non, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je voulais seulement le draguer un peu pour voir sa réaction.

-Pourquoi chercher tu as le draguer ? Demanda Maze soupçonneuse.

-Je ne sais pas, ce qui met passer par la tête, en y repensant, je me sens stupide. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire des avances.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le faire ?

-Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas récupérer son job. Je me suis senti abandonné. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le virer, tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui donner une bonne leçon. Il se serait excusé et je l'aurais fait un peu mariner avant de les accepter et de lui rendre son boulot, mais je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'il puisse refuser de revenir.

-Et ?

-J'étais furieuse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça et je me suis dit qu'il y avait certainement… Une raison à son comportement. Je voulais seulement des réponses, et en cherchant un peu, je me suis dit que le plus probable était sûrement… Que je lui plaisais. Pas besoin de rire, je sais, c'était complètement idiot. Mais… J'ai cru pendant un cours instant qu'il me fuyait parce qu'il avait peur de ses sentiments. Waouh dit à haute voix, c'est encore plus fous. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai était aussi naïve. À quel moment j'ai baissé ma garde ? Tout ceci ne me ressemble pas. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille à faire le premier pas, et à embrasser la première.

Chloé s'arrêta et regarda Maze en attente d'une réponse de sa part. Mais elle ne faisait que hocher la tête en silence.

-Maze !

-Désolé, j'ai un peu décroché, tu disais ?

-Maze tu es incroyable. C'est toi qui as insisté pour connaître les détails.

-Ouais, désolé, c'est encore nouveau pour moi.

-Quoi ?

-Les discussions entre filles, ce genre de chose…

-Dit le tout de suite si je t'ennuie.

-Non non t'inquiète je peux gérer. On en était ou déjà ?

Chloé soupira avant de poursuivre.

-Nulle part, je me suis bien planté. J'ai eu tort.

-Pour Lucifer n'est ce pas…

-Pourquoi tu sens visé ?

-Non… Non

-Et bien, tu devrais.

Chloé prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Mais on était en pleine discussion, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

-Si regarde, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. Et pour info, je parlais pour vous deux.

Sur ses derniers mots, Chloé referma la porte.

Maze fit la moue. Sur ce coup-là elle n'avait pas du tout géré.

* * *

Voilà chapitre terminé. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. À très vite, j'espère. Bisous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, je suis tellement contente de vous retrouver, avec ce tout nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu quelques problèmes à gérer dans ma vie personnelle, ce qui m'a empêchée de poursuivre cette fiction, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte absolument pas l'abandonner, d'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner, il sera beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé autant d'heures à écrire un chapitre, alors j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je voudrais également remercier fleur d'ange qui a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir corriger mes fautes d'orthographe. Tu es adorable, merci d'avoir pris le temps de le faire, je pense que tous mes lecteurs seront sensibles à ton geste.**

* * *

 **Chocolate25 :**

Coucou, merci pour ta review, c'est avec joie que je répondrais à tous tes petits messages. Ce n'est pas grand chose et pourtant ça signifie tellement pour moi. Et oui, tu as raison Lucifer vas se retrouver en plein conflit intérieur et tu connais lulu, il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Avoir des sentiments, c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, et même s'il veut jouer les gros durs, et bien, il aura du mal à gérer ses émotions. Je pense qu'il est un peu perdu et qu'il a peur de ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en auras pensé. À très vite bisous.

 **Bebec :**

Salut, ça fait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas écrit. Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai qu'on est toujours tenté de vouloir les faire céder à la tentation, mais j'ai tenu le coup mdr. Je crois surtout qu'il avait très envie de répondre à son baiser, mais il a tellement était surpris par les avances de Chloé, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Je pense que si son corps ne lui avait pas fait défaut, il l'aurait embrassé, et il lui aurait expliqué ensuite que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais là, il a trop réfléchi et ça l'a totalement bloqué. Il s'est posé trop de questions.  
En ce qui concerne Maze, c'est sûr qu'en amitié elle a encore pas mal de progrès à faire, mais elle essaye, c'est déjà un bon début. À très vite bisous.

 **THEJOY69 :**

Salut, merci pour ton petit mot. Je suis super contente que ma fiction t'ai plus. Ce sont beaucoup d'heures de travail. Alors quant on reçoit des messages comme le tien et bien, c'est la plus belle des récompenses. C'est ce qui me donne la force et la motivation nécessaire pour continuer. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bisous à très vite. Alors quant on reçoit des messages comme le tien et bien, c'est la plus belle des récompenses. C'est ce qui me donne la force et la motivation nécessaire pour continuer. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bisous à très vite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Aménadiel ferma les yeux un bref instant et entendit une prière de son frère. Pourquoi l'appelait-t-il encore de cette façon ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde et le joindre directement sur son téléphone ?

Il soupira avant de mettre fin aux jacassements de Maze.

\- Je suis désolé, il va falloir que je te laisse, on dirait que mon frère à besoin de moi et cela a l'air plutôt urgent.

\- Et moi alors ? Il n'y en a toujours que pour Lucifer.

\- Vous m'exaspérez autant l'un que l'autre. Vous êtes les personnes les plus égocentriques que la terre ait connues.

Maze croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air contrarié.

\- Cette discussion est terminée, je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Tout ça, c'est de sa faute !

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Grandis un peu ! Si tu veux vraiment que les choses s'arrangent, va t'excuser auprès de Chloé. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

Maze fit la moue d'un air boudeur.

Aménadiel rejoignit son frère malgré les protestations de la petite démone.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il resta bouche bée un moment. Il observa son frère de haut en bas, et fronça les sourcils surpris de le trouver dans un état pareil. Il ressemblait plus à un clochard qu'à un riche propriétaire de boite de nuit. Cela ne correspondait pas du tout au style très chic de Lucifer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux bouffis et rougis. Ses cheveux étaient en broussaille, et sa chemise était tachée et froissée. Sans compter l'état de son appartement. Que s'était-il passé? On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait tout ravagé du sol au plafond. La plupart des meubles étaient à moitié fracassés par terre et leur contenu se retrouvait dispersé dans les quatre coins de la pièce, dans un plus ou moins bon état. L'odeur de l'alcool était omniprésente due aux nombreuses bouteilles cassées qui continuaient à se déverser doucement, mais sûrement. Lui qui était si maniaque habituellement, cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

\- Lucifer… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Sans compter ton penthouse. Tu t'es fait attaquer ? Cambrioler ?

\- Non, non, rien de tout ça.

\- Alors as-tu au moins une explication à me donner pour ce chaos ?

\- Ne commence pas à me faire la morale, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

\- Ok ok.

Aménadiel leva les mains au ciel comme signe de paix.

\- Si tu ne veux rien me dire, très bien, mais dis-moi au moins qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

\- Je me rends, tu as gagné, on peut retourner en enfer, au paradis, où tu veux, peu importe tant que je ne suis plus ici.

Aménadiel resta choqué par sa requête improbable. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour analyser les derniers mots de son frère.

\- Je ne comprends pas. J'ai dû mal entendre. C'est toi qui me demandes de quitter L.A ? Je croyais que tu adorais cette ville. Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, c'était une erreur.

Il regarda son frère s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il avait visiblement très chaud. Des perles de sueur coulaient sur son front et de jolies auréoles, s'étaient formées sur sa chemise débraillée.

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voudrais rentrer ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je suis en train d'étouffer…

\- Et bien si ce n'est que ça ! Prends des vacances et vas t'amuser à las Vegas.

\- Non, je n'arrive plus à… Res…Pirer.

Lorsqu'il vit son frère virer au rouge.

\- Oh ! Désolé, je n'avais pas compris.

Il se précipita vers lui pour lui porter secours.

Aménadiel le prit par les épaules pour essayer de capter son attention.

\- Ok, arrête-toi 5 min et respire lentement.

Lucifer arracha nerveusement les premiers boutons de sa chemise, essayant tant bien que mal d'inspirer de l'air dans ses poumons.

\- Calme-toi ! Tu me donnes le tournis.

Lucifer repoussa son frère et se dirigea vers le bar. Du moins ce qu'il en restait.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre.

Lucifer tenta de trouver une bouteille d'alcool encore buvable, mais ne trouvant que des débris, il s'énerva et cassa d'un revers de la main une dizaine de verres provenant de la vitrine. Puis il s'écroula au sol contre le comptoir, et porta ses mains jusqu'à son visage pour cacher sa peine.

Aménadiel n'avait jamais vu son frère dans une telle détresse émotionnelle.

Il s'assit à coté de son frère et porta une main sur son avant-bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Un silence pesant, s'était installé et ni l'un ni l'autre n'oser prendre la parole, Lucifer par peur d'être jugé et Aménadiel par peur d'être rembarré.

Lucifer ferma les yeux un instant et reprit son souffle peu à peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Les humains appellent ça une crise d'angoisse.

\- Je ne suis pas angoissé, c'est ridicule.

\- Ok, ok, si tu le dis !

Un nouveau silence se fit sentir.

\- Et si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler, je veux juste partir d'ici au plus vite.

\- Je crois que ça serait une erreur. Je te propose un marché. Je sais que normalement, c'est toi qui proposes les pactes, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes celui-là.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tu vas voir Linda pour discuter de ce choix précipité et si après la séance, tu es toujours décidé à partir d'ici, alors je m'engage personnellement à te faire quitter cet endroit.

\- Ok, très bien, je vais y aller, mais commence à préparer tes valises.

 **Cabinet de Linda.**

Toc toc.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra timidement.

\- Hey, Chloé. Je suis contente de vous voir. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Asseyez-vous, si vous voulez.

\- Oh… Mais… euh… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'ai une après-midi très calme. Je n'ai pas de client avant quelques heures.

\- Ok dans ce cas-là.

Chloé prit place sur le canapé, un peu gênée. Elle regardait autour d'elle, le cabinet baigné d'une douce lumière apaisante, mais ne semblait pas prête à parler.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas Lucifer.

\- Je vous rassure, c'est tout à fait normal. Lucifer est une personne…

Linda chercha ses mots quelques secondes.

\- … Unique en son genre.

\- Oui, ça, c'est sûr qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme lui.

Elles se sourirent complices.

\- Je ne peux pas parler d'un patient avec un autre, mais je peux écouter ce que vous avez sur le cœur et tâcher de mieux comprendre ensemble ce que vous ressentez.

\- Ça me semble bien.

\- Ok alors dites moi ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- J'ai renvoyé Lucifer. Il n'est plus… mon partenaire.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Oh ! Alors il vous l'a dit.

\- Oui.

\- Et il était comment ? Furieux ? Soulagé ? Déboussolé ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, c'est confidentiel. Mais on peut parler de ce que vous ressentez pour lui.

\- À vrai dire je… Je… Ne sais pas vraiment. On a été proches pendant un moment puis plus rien, du jour au lendemain, il s'était volatilisé. Et il est revenu comme une fleur, marié. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? Je me suis tout simplement effacée de sa vie. On est resté partenaires de boulot, mais je sais qu'au fond il y a quelque chose qui s'est brisé entre nous.

\- À votre avis, pourquoi, s'est t'il marié ?

Chloé eu un rire nerveux.

\- C'est une des nombreuses questions que j'aimerais bien lui poser.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que ce mariage à un lien avec votre histoire ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer dans sa tête, pour qu'il se jette sur la première fille venue, mais si son but était de me faire mal, alors on peut dire qu'il a réussi.

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'en se mariant avec une inconnue, il a essayé de se protéger, en construisant un mur entre vous.

\- Mais pourquoi essaierait-il de m'éloigner de lui ? ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Avait vous déjà pensé, que ses sentiments pour vous, l'effraient tellement, qu'il est prêt à tout pour s'éloigner de vous ?

\- J'en suis venu à la même conclusion, et je me suis pris un beau râteau.

\- C'est-à-dire.

\- Je… Je l'ai embrassé, mais… il n'a pas répondu à mes avances. Donc…

\- Je vois. Ce n'est peut-être pas un mauvais signe.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Oui, en y réfléchissant bien, Lucifer n'est pas le style à refuser les avances d'une jolie fille.

\- Ça, c'est sûr !

\- Donc, dans un sens, ce rejet vous montre à quel point il vous respecte, et vous montre par là que vous êtes différente de toutes ses conquêtes.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle.

Le téléphone de Chloé retentit.

\- Oh, désolé, c'est le boulot, je dois répondre.

\- Pas de soucis allez à coté, vous serez plus tranquilles pour parler.

Chloé hocha la tête et remercia Linda, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle

Lorsque qu'un homme débarqua dans son cabinet.

\- Lucifer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, vous allez bien ?

Il baissa le regard sur sa chemise tachée et froissée, et passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

\- Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

Linda jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce voisine où se trouvait Chloé, avant de regarder à nouveau Lucifer de haut en bas avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Ok, je ne suis pas vraiment dispo, mais en voyant votre état, quelle mauvaise amie je ferais si je ne vous aidais pas ?

\- Merci docteur, j'ai un sérieux problème à régler et c'est vraiment urgent.

\- je vous écoute.

\- J'ai fait un pacte avec mon frère et ma partie consiste à vous consulter, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi un marché est un marché. Je suis un homme de parole.

\- Ok et pourquoi voulait-il que je vous vois ?

\- Docteur, je suis en pleine crise existentielle.

\- Il n'y a rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Chloé raccrocha et voulu sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Lucifer mêlée à celle de Linda. Elle s'arrêta, la main encore sur la poignée et tendit l'oreille.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas cette fois-ci, c'est différent.

\- Très bien alors expliquez-moi.

\- Chloé m'a fait des avances !

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

\- Non… Enfin si… Mais elle m'a pris de court, je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle m'a clairement dit qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous, alors imaginez ma surprise, lorsqu'elle a commencé à me déshabiller.

Linda resta silencieuse. Chloé semblé avoir omis quelques petits détails.

\- Je vous assure, elle m'aurait presque violé sur place, si je ne l'avais pas arrêtée.

\- Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?

\- Non pas du tout. Et encore, je ne vous ai pas parlé de ses baisers sur mon corps.

Linda se boucha les oreilles.

\- Et si on évitait les détails.

\- Ça va ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez vous montrer coincée, ces derniers temps.

Les joues de Linda virèrent au rouge, au simple fait de l'imaginer nu.

\- Mais je ne dis pas ça pour moi, mais plutôt pour vous si vous voulez que je reste concentrée.

\- Ok ok. J'ai compris, on oublie les précisions.

\- Merci, et donc…

\- Et bien, au début, j'ai cru que j'avais trop bu, puis j'ai pensé à de la drogue, mais je voyais mal Chloé en mettre dans mon verre et pour finir, j'ai pensé à un rêve. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux et là elle m'a embrassé ! Vous y croyez ?

\- je ne vois rien de choquant à ce que vous me racontez. Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe autant ?

\- Non mais vous ne comprenez pas Chloé m'a embrassé !

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris. Et alors ? Si elle en avait envie et que vous aussi où est le mal à ça ?

\- Mais là n'est pas la question docteur. Comment j'étais censé réagir ?

\- Je crois que dans ces moments-là, il ne faut pas trop réfléchir.

\- Mais elle n'était pas elle-même, la Chloé que je connais n'aurais jamais été aussi entreprenante.

\- Peut-être que vous ne la connaissez pas aussi bien que vous ne le pensez.

Il haussa les épaules en réponse.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce baiser qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

Linda porta son regard sur sa chemise débraillée et ses cheveux décoiffés.

\- Oh euh en quelque sorte.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez m'en parler ?

Lucifer resta silencieux les yeux rivés vers le sol et la mâchoire serrée.  
C'était tellement dur… De résister à ses avances, j'étais là sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais tétanisé… Je ne savais pas quoi faire…

Lucifer retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces.

\- J'avais qu'une envie lui rendre son baiser et lui faire l'amour encore et encore.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ELLE veut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a embrassé, mais en revanche, je sais qu'elle l'aurait regretté après. Je ne veux pas profiter d'un moment de faiblesse.

\- Waouh, c'est tout à votre honneur. Je dois avouer, je suis assez impressionnée. Vous avez fait passer ses envies avant les vôtres c'est une jolie preuve d'amour et de respect.

\- D'amour ?

\- Je sais que ce mot vous fait peur, et pourtant croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Vous avez était blessé par le rejet de votre père et l'indifférence de votre mère, mais ne les laissez pas anéantir vos chances d'être heureux.

Lucifer fut touché par ces derniers mots et tenta de dissimuler tant bien que mal toute sa colère, sa tristesse, et sa solitude. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et serra les poings.

Linda rapprocha sa chaise doucement de lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le réconforter. Elle fixa la porte où se trouvait Chloé depuis un petit moment. Entendait-elle leur conversation ?

\- Lucifer.

Il releva la tête à l'annonce de son nom.

\- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour elle, tous ces… Sentiments… Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. Et au fond, je crois que ça me terrifie. Lorsque je suis arrivé à L.A j'étais un homme plein de rêves. Je n'avais qu'une hâte pouvoir enfin vivre m'a vie pleinement sans à me soucier de rien. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être libre et faire tout ce qui me passait par la tête. J'aimais faire la fête, boire de l'alcool, me droguer… Mais par-dessus tout m'envoyer en l'air.

\- Et, est ce que cela vous suffisait à être heureux ?

\- Pendant un temps oui… Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, je ne peux pas dire que je n'aime plus, tous ces petits plaisirs, parce que je mentirais, seulement ça ne me fait plus le même effet qu'avant. Je crois que je me suis lassé de tout ça… De cette vie…

\- C'est normal, on évolue en permanence et nos envies changent avec le temps.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui, c'est une certitude, et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

\- Oh si ! La preuve, je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un.

\- Mmmm et c'est un problème pour vous ?

\- Évidemment ! Ca ne me ressemble pas. Vous ne comprenez pas, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Peut-être que c'est le nouveau vous.

\- Et bien si c'est le cas, ça craint !

Linda se mit à rire.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire.

\- Oh si, c'est assez amusant de vous entendre parler. Vous avez le don de toujours dramatiser les choses.

\- Mais ce n'est pas rien.

\- Oh, mais pour vous, je veux bien le croire.

Lucifer soupira et reprit son air triste.

\- Je crois que je me suis perdu.

\- Mais non, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est tout à faire normal d'avoir des envies différentes. C'est le principe de grandir, évoluer, mûrir.

\- Mais tous ces changements, c'est effrayant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un peu comme sauter dans le vide. Mais l'inconnu a du bon parfois, cela peut amener de bonnes surprises… Comme… Chloé.

Lucifer baissa le regard et marmonna dans sa barbe.

\- Peut-être, mais ma vie était bien plus simple avant de la rencontrer.

\- Est-ce que vous regrettez d'avoir croisé son chemin ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Elle s'est emparée de mes jours et de mes nuits. Je n'ai plus aucun répit la journée, je travaille avec elle, quand je dors, je rêve d'elle, et quand je ne suis pas avec elle, je pense à elle.

\- Waouh, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

\- Docteur, vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup.

\- Et bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à rajouter après ce que vous venez de me révéler

\- Vous pourriez au moins me dire, si c'est grave et si ça se soigne ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a pas de remède contre l'amour.

\- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire, que vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Alors dites moi comment faire ?

\- Dites lui que vous l'aimez, tout simplement.

\- Non-non non, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux PAS être amoureux d'elle ok ? Je veux juste l'oublier, tourner la page et ne plus souffrir.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas l'aimer ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, ce n'est pas que je ne VEUX pas, mais c'est que je ne PEUX pas !

\- On a toujours le choix dans la vie.

\- Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il lui faut !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle. Chloé mérite un homme qui l'aime sans retenue, qui la comprenne et la soutienne dans toutes les choses qu'elle entreprend. C'est un rayon de soleil. Elle est pleine de vie, elle est belle et intelligente. Je ne ferais que l'abîmer et l'entraîner dans mon côté obscur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne.

\- Elle m'a dit la même chose.

\- Raison de plus pour que vous commenciez à le croire.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas assez pour affirmer ce genre de chose.

\- Lucifer, il est temps que vous preniez confiance en vous et que vous arrêtiez de vous sous-estimer.

\- La différence entre vous et moi, c'est que je sais qui je suis réellement.

\- Très bien alors dites moi, qui vous êtes ?

\- Je suis égocentrique, capricieux, volatile.

\- Pour quel qu'un qui se dit être égocentrique, je trouve que vous faites passer ses envies bien avant les vôtres. Quant à vos caprices et bien je dirais plutôt que vous êtes un homme ambitieux, qui sait ce qu'il veut, et qui fait tout pour arriver à ses fins. Ce qui n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Et pour finir et bien votre coté volatile, s'est bien amélioré d'après ce que vous dites, puisque que vous ne vous souvenez même plus de la dernière fois où vous avez conclu. Donc j'imagine que s'il y avait moins d'une semaine que vous aviez couché, vous devriez certainement vous en souvenir.

\- À ce que je vois, vous avez réponse à tout.

\- Je veux seulement que vous compreniez, que vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que ce que vous prétendez être.

Il se leva du sofa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsque Linda le rattrapa par le bras.

\- Lucifer. Je voulais également que vous sachiez que pour être aimé, il faut déjà apprendre à s'aimer soi-même.

\- Tout ça, c'est du baratin. Je n'ai aucun souci de ce côté-là, croyez moi. Je me trouve très beau ok.

\- Ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend pas, je ne parle pas de votre plastique, mais plutôt de ce que vous êtes à l'intérieur.

Linda relâcha le bras de Lucifer

\- Merci docteur pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas le patient le plus facile, mais vous avez su m'écouter et être l'amie qu'il me fallait… Au revoir Linda.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce sont des adieux.

\- Parce que ça l'est.

\- Est-ce que peux vous poser une dernière question ?

\- Dites toujours.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu vous faire changer d'avis n'est-ce pas?

\- J'avais promis à mon frère de venir vous voir, mais ma décision était déjà prise avant même que je rentre dans ce bureau.

Linda lui donna une accolade amicale.

\- Vous allez me manquer Lucifer.

\- Vous aussi docteur.

Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, lorsque Chloé sortie de sa cachette.

Nooooooooooon

À suivre…

* * *

 **Alors est ce que ça vous a plus ? Que va-t-il se passer ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous. C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que je publie aujourd'hui la suite. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'on ne retrouvera pas Lucifer à la rentrée. Lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, je suis restée choquée.

Je ne comprends pas, cette série est juste géniale! Je n'arrive pas encore à m'en remettre, je ne PEUX pas et ne VEUX pas imaginer Lucifer sans une saison 4. Ça me brise le Coeur. Cette série ne ressemble à aucune autre, elle a tout pour réussir, un casting de rêve, elle est drôle, sexy, déjantée, émouvante.

Lorsque je me sens triste, je me mets un épisode de cette série et elle me redonne tout de suite le sourire, alors pour toutes ces raisons, je refuse qu'on brise les ailes de Lucifer.

Si vous aussi vous souhaitez que cette série soit sauvée par une autre chaîne, faite comme moi et signez la pétition.

lucifans-tv-save-lucifer-fox-cancelled-it-lets-get-the-cw-hulu-or-netflix-to-save-it

Je vous demande en tant que fan de Lulu de faire un maximum de bruit sur les réseaux sociaux. Cette série mérite qu'on se batte pour elle.

/LuciferPolls

/hashtag/SaveLucifer?src=hash

/tomellis17

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Lucifer entendit une voix lui déchirer le cœur. Il resta immobile sans se retourner. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Linda s'approcha de Lucifer qui se tenait devant la porte.

-Si tu souhaites vraiment partir, alors fait-le. Mais si tu tiens un tant soit peu à elle, fait lui tes adieux.

Sur ses derniers mots, Linda quitta le cabinet pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Le silence s'empara de la pièce et une ambiance pesante se fit ressentir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient faire le premier pas.

Une tempête de sentiments contraires, faisait rage à l'intérieur d'elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux de façon totalement incontrôlable. Elle se sentait tellement blessée par son comportement. Il allait encore une fois s'enfuir, sans même lui donner la moindre explication. Elle ne savait même plus si elle devait être en colère contre lui pour sa fuite, ou contre elle d'avoir pu le laisser rentrer dans sa vie et de lui avoir accordé sa confiance, son temps et… son cœur. Intérieurement, elle s'en voulait d'avoir pu croire qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le faire changer. Au fond, elle espérait le rendre plus responsable, et moins égoïste, mais elle s'était bien plantée, et la chute était brutale.

Elle aurait voulu lui crier dessus et le rouer de coups pour le faire réagir et pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle souffrait de cette situation. Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha doucement, sans un mot et se blottit contre son dos. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses bras pour rejoindre les siennes et venir entrelacer ses doigts. La peine était plus grande que sa colère, et si elle avait la moindre chance d'arriver à le convaincre de rester, ça ne serait pas en l'insultant qu'elle y parviendrait, et elle le savait parfaitement. La voix tremblante chargée d'émotion Chloé tenta de lui faire entendre raison.

-Lucifer, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça.

Elle se colla davantage à lui et il put sentir son blazer se mouiller dû aux nombreuses larmes silencieuses de Chloé.

Il ferma les yeux à ce contact si doux et à la fois si douloureux. Il senti t son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine.

Il ne c'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute son existence. Toutes ses émotions s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres se livrant à une bataille sans merci. Une guerre faisait rage en lui et il n'avait aucun moyen d'agiter le drapeau blanc. Pas de porte de sortie, ni d'échappatoire. Aucune trêve ne lui était accordée et encore moins un acte de paix. Prisonnier de son propre cœur, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'assister impuissant à cette scène qui le brisait de l'intérieur.

Ses larmes contre son dos étaient comme des lames qui le transperçaient encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas la blesser et pourtant, il savait que peu importe le choix qu'il ferait, elle le serait assurément. Il ne supportait plus l'idée qu'elle soit attachée à lui, alors que si elle connaissait réellement son identité, elle s'enfuirait à toutes jambes, et elle aurait raison. Il voulait profondément qu'elle l'aime, c'était même son vœu le plus cher sur cette terre, mais pas de cette façon. Chloé n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui, mais seulement de l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui. Elle ne connaissait qu'une facette de sa longue existence. Le play-boy sexy, riche propriétaire d'un night club qui adorait faire la fête et s'amuser.

Dans le rôle d'un enfant terrible, il était parfait. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être sérieux et d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, là, c'était une autre affaire. Il était plutôt du genre à fuir ou à cacher ses peurs et ses angoisses par des blagues plus ou moins salaces. Mais il comprit vite, que même l'humour avait ses propres limites. À cet instant, il n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer et encore moins envie de rire.

Lorsqu'il était parti des enfers malheureusement, il n'avait pas emporté avec lui un manuel d'explications sur les sentiments et les émotions humaines, ni sur la façon de les exprimer convenablement. Il se retrouvait face à lui-même avec toutes ses conséquences qu'un tel attachement pouvait engendrer. Il voulait plus que tout briser ce mur qu'il avait construit entre eux, mais il était bien plus solide qu'il paraissait.

Il aurait aimé se retourner et tout lui révéler, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue et qu'aucun son ne sortirait de sa bouche, il n'était pas doué avec les mots et encore moins, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Et se répéta intérieurement « Allez Lucifer un peu de courage, tu peux le faire »

Il rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel comme s'il demandait l'autorisation à son père, craignant que la foudre ne leur tombe dessus. Il se sentait pris au piège comme enchaîné par des liens invisibles et indestructibles. Même sur terre, son géniteur avait toujours une sorte de pouvoir sur lui et cela le rendait fou de rage.

Chloé sentit le corps de Lucifer se tendre contre le sien. Il retira ses mains des siennes pour former deux poings serrés à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

Elle essaya de l'apaiser en lui caressant le haut de ses épaules, puis sa nuque remplit de tension, pour redescendre doucement sur ses omoplates. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son dos pour finir sur la chute de ses reins. Elle lui offrait un massage relaxant et à la fois très sensuel. S'il souhaitait vraiment partir alors elle voulait profiter de chaque seconde qu'il lui restait avec lui. Elle voulait le sentir contre elle et en elle. Elle continua à s'aventurer et passa en dessous de ses bras pour atteindre la musculature si parfaite de son torse.

La chair de poule s'empara de lui, provoquant quelques frissons de plaisir au passage. Chloé fut satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, peut être resté-t-il encore de l'espoir… Elle continua doucement ses caresses en descendant vers son bas-ventre. Mais à ce contact, il se retourna brusquement et plongea sur ses lèvres entourant son joli visage de ses mains. Le désir avait eu raison de lui. Il voulait couvrir chaque parcelle de son corps de baisers enflammés. Respirer son parfum délicatement fleurit. Sentir la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, la découvrir nu et la faire frémir sous ses caresses. Entendre ses battements de cœur s'affoler. Toutes ces choses, il en avait tellement rêvé, et aujourd'hui il avait la possibilité de transformer ça en réalité.

Elle se mit à la pointe des pieds pour intensifier leur baiser. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle bataillait pour atteindre sa bouche due à sa grande taille, il fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses et les attrapa pour la soulever. Elle en profita pour entortiller ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Une fois à la bonne hauteur, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et demanda l'accès plus intimement avec sa langue contre ses lèvres. Elle accepta avec joie et rejoignit la sienne pour une danse langoureuse.

Mais lorsqu'elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, il comprit qu'un baiser ne lui suffirait pas et qu'elle souhaitait bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il la reposa au sol et prit ses mains entre les siennes pour qu'elle arrête de le déshabiller. Il posa son front contre le sien et reprirent leurs souffles.

-Chloé, je…

-Non, je t'en prie ne dit rien.

Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'obliger à se taire.

Il soupira. Ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur sa bouche délicatement rosée, et ne pus résister à l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, avec plus de retenue. Ce baiser était prudent presque un peu trop sage. Ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de Chloé qui essaya de rendre cet échange beaucoup moins chaste. À son tour, elle quémanda l'entrée à sa bouche ce qu'il ignora.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Chloé qui mit fin à leur baiser ne comprenant pas le refus de Lucifer. Elle sonda le regard de son partenaire, cherchant une explication à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais ses yeux ne lui indiquèrent rien de bon. Elle pouvait y lire un subtil mélange d'émotions. Du désir, de la frustration, de la colère, mais principalement une grande tristesse.

Lucifer fit un pas en arrière, et laissa retomber la main de Chloé, gardant l'autre jusqu'à ce que la distance ne brise définitivement le contact.

Lorsque leurs corps ne se touchèrent plus une larme roula sur la joue de Chloé, intensifiant la douleur de Lucifer.

Il continua à reculer toujours face à Chloé jusqu'à la porte. Il prit la poignée entre ses doigts et il murmura un « désolé » avant de sortir de la pièce.

Chloé s'effondra sur le sofa en pleurs.

* * *

Je suis méchante. Vous laissez comme ça sur le départ de Lucifer, j'avoue que c'est cruel. Disons que je reste dans le thème de la série.

Ne vous inquiéter pas, j'ai déjà presque terminé le prochain chapitre. Je ne vous laisserais pas longtemps dans le suspens.

J'ai tellement hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'étais tellement triste de l'annulation de Lucifer que j'ai voulu me servir de cette émotion pour le transmettre dans mon chapitre. J'espère que c'est réussi. J'attends vos review avec impatience.

Bisous à très vite.

P.S : N'oubliez pas de faire du bruit #SaveLucifer


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello les Lucifans. Mais où êtes, vous passez ? Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il y avait eu si peu de monde à lire le chapitre 6, et je n'ai eu que deux petits commentaires. Ça m'a mit un coup sur le moral, et ma motivation de la continuer à baissé considérablement. J'adore cette histoire, mais passer autant d'heure à l'écrire pour savoir qu'elle ne sera pas lu ou très peu, c'est assez difficile. Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à poster ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **C'est pourquoi je tiens dotant plus à remercier Julinemchllt et à LOL pour leur reviews.**

 **J'espère du fond du cœur que vous lirait la suite même si Lucifer est pour "le moment" annulé.**

 **Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs bisous, je vous adore.**

 **P.S n'oubliez pas de tweeter. #SaveLucifer #PickUpLucifer. Il faut continuer d'y croire et de se battre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Chloé s'effondra sur le sofa. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se laissant aller à ses pleurs.

Lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau le bruit de la poignée, elle releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Avait-il changé d'avis ?

Hélas, non, ce n'était que Maze.

-Chloé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Maze s'approcha doucement de son amie et prit place à coté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle observa les alentours et remarqua l'absence de la psy.

-Où est Linda et pourquoi tu pleures ici toute seule ? Est-ce que tu es venu ici pour lui parler de moi ?

Chloé se leva d'un bond, folle de rage. La colère avait repris le dessus sur la tristesse et Maze allait en faire les frais.

-Maze tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de ta petite personne !

-Ok ok très bien, alors puis je savoir ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ?

-Compte pas là-dessus. Je ne ferais pas avoir une troisième fois.

-Oh, ca va, je suis… Désolé.

Elle eut du mal à prononcer le dernier mot. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de s'excuser, mais elle n'avait guère le choix, si elle voulait que les choses s'arrangent entre elles.

-Non ça ne va pas. Que ça soit toi ou Lucifer vous êtes les mêmes. Il n'y en a toujours que pour votre petite personne. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de dire ou faire ce que vous voulez, sans vous soucier une seconde des conséquences. C'est trop facile de venir s'excuser, une fois que le mal est fait.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, et je te promets que je vais essayer de faire des efforts à l'avenir. Mais s'il te plaît, ne soit pas fâché. Comme je te l'ai dit, tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je suis encore dans ma phase d'apprentissage. Alors dit moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.

-Rien, je ne veux plus attendre quoi que se soit ni de toi ni de Lucifer. J'ai tellement voulu croire en vous. Je vous ai donné mon amitié, et vous l'avez brisé. Je ne veux plus être déçu par des personnes qui n'en valent pas la peine. Je ne mérite pas ça.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand elle sentit une main la retenir. Maze l'avait rattrapé et l'empêchait de partir.

-Attends Chloé.

-Non Maze, je n'en peux plus de vos belles paroles, et de vos promesses en l'air.

-Ok, je n'ai pas assuré lorsque tu t'es confié à moi, mais tu ne peux pas mettre fin à notre belle amitié juste pour ça !

Chloé baissa le regard. C'est vrai que ça réaction était légèrement disproportionnée aux accusations, mais lorsqu'elle voyait Maze elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Lucifer, et la douleur lui revenait comme un couteau dans le cœur. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses jolis yeux bleus au moment où elle quitta la pièce. Maze resta un moment immobile face au vide laissé par le départ de son amie. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle refusait de croire, qu'elle en était l'unique responsable. Elle détestait se l'avouer, mais voir Chloé dans une telle tristesse la peinait profondément. Elle devait trouver la vraie cause du problème et arranger ça au plus vite.

Elle essaya de joindre Lucifer pour tirer ça au claire, mais ses nombreux coups de téléphone restèrent sans réponse. Maze n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rendre directement au lux.  
Lucifer ? Lucifer ?

La boite de nuit semblée totalement déserte, aucune trace du diable. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour monter dans son penthouse. Mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent Maze en resta scotché sur place. Que c'était t'il passé ici ? L'appartement était sans dessus dessous.

Elle n'était pas du genre à paniquer facilement, mais là elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Maze appela à nouveau Lucifer.

Elle vérifia chaque pièce et chaque recoin, mais encore une fois elle fut chou blanc. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et s'il y avait eu un combat ? Et si on l'avait kidnappé ? Cela expliquerait les dégâts présents ici. Elle devait le retrouver, il avait certainement de graves ennuis.

Elle tenta de joindre Aménadiel pour le prévenir de la disparition inquiétante de son frère, mais en vain.  
Maze s'énerva et jeta son téléphone par terre.

 **Commissariat de police.**

Chloé entra dans le labo.

-Salut Ella, je me demandais si tu avais les résultats de l'autopsie de notre dernière victime.

-Hey Chloé, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici aussi tard ? Pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir, bien au contraire, je pensais juste que tu serais chez toi en train de lire une histoire à ta fille à cette heure-là.

-Oh euh… Non Trixie est chez son père ce soir et je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi alors…

-Tu es venu ici te changer les idées en te plongeant dans le travail.

Elle hocha la tête en simple réponse.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini l'autopsie, mais je te promets que tu seras la première au courant quand ça sera fait.

-Merci Ella.

-Chloé ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça vas ?

Une larme coula à nouveau sur sa joue.

-Oh non, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Ella s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un de ses célèbres câlins.

-C'est à cause de Lucifer, c'est ça ?

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué à deviner, vu la tension sexuelle entre vous deux.

-Quoi ?

-Mais oui, c'est trop évident. Tous vos petits regards vos sourires.

Chloé baissa la tête et se renferma sur elle-même.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je parle trop, c'est ça ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? Parce que je suis une vraie pipelette, mais je sais aussi écouter.

-Je te remercie, mais ça va aller.

Ella recouvrit le corps sans vie, et le rangea dans le frigo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Et bien après le boulot, le meilleur remède pour oublier ses problèmes, c'est l'alcool. Donc, ce soir, on sort.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure des solutions.

-Pas de discussion, on y va.

Ella entraîna Chloé par le bras.

-Ok, mais à une condition, on ne va pas au Lux.

-Marché conclu.

Les deux filles repassèrent chez elle se changer avant de filer au bar.

Une fois à l'intérieur Chloé s'imprégna du lieu. Une chose est sur cet endroit était loin d'avoir la classe et la splendeur du Lux. La déco n'était ni élégante ni chic, mais au moins elle avait le mérite de ne pas lui rappeler Lucifer.

Elles commandèrent deux verres. Une pina colada pour Chloé et une Margarita pour Ella.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu es accepté de venir.

-En même temps, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Ella se mit à rire.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Après quelques verres, Chloé commença à se détendre, et accepta l'invitation d'Ella à danser.  
Les deux filles s'amusèrent sur la piste de danse. L'espace d'un moment Chloé se sentit libéré de cette tristesse qui lui écrasait le cœur. Mais ce fut de courte durée lorsqu'un grand brun se présenta à elle.

-Hello, charmante demoiselle. Est-ce que je peux vous inviter à danser ?

Elle en eut le souffle coupé, et son rythme cardiaque eu des ratés. Pendant quelques secondes, elle vue en lui Lucifer.

Lorsque le jeune homme remarqua son teint pale. Et sa respiration saccadée. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et sombra dans le noir.

Il la rattrapa in extrémiste.

Ella se précipita vers son amie encore dans les bras du parfait inconnu.

-Je crois que votre amie à trop bu.

Il déposa Chloé sur la banquette allongée en P.L.S.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez aller lui chercher un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît ?

Ella acquiesça et parti aussitôt récupérer ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

Il observa Chloé avec un regard remplie de tendresse. Elle avait beau être inconsciente, il la trouvait parfaitement à son goût. Il quitta sa veste et lui déposa sur elle. Lorsqu'il remarqua que son téléphone avait dû tomber de sa poche. Il ramassa l'objet en question et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le sien, mais plutôt celui de Chloé. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se mit à sourire. Il enregistra son numéro et se fit sonner pour avoir le sien. Fier de lui, il rangea le téléphone et admira à nouveau la charmante demoiselle qui se tenait près de lui. Il ne put résister plus longtemps à écarter une mèche de cheveux de son si joli visage tout en lui caressant la joue.

À ce contact, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Eh vous revoilà.

Il l'aida à se redresser.

-Je ne pensais pas que mon charme ravageur serait aussi radical.

Chloé lui sourit.

-Et en plus, vous avez son humour.

-De quoi ?

-Non rien désolé, je pensais à haute voix.

-Ah ok.

Ella revenue avec le verre d'eau et le tendit à son amie.

-Quel soulagement tu es réveillé. Tu ne peux pas me faire des frayeurs comme celle-là.

-Je suis désolé.

-Vous devriez peut-être la ramener chez elle.

-Je crois aussi.

-Merci…

-Sam, je m'appelle Sam et vous ?

-Moi c'est Ella et mon amie qui vient de s'évanouir c'est Chloé.

-Je plaide coupable. Repris Chloé.

-Enchanté. Alors peut-être à une prochaine fois.

-Peut-être. Au revoir Sam.

Ella appela un taxi.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous, je suis super contente de pouvoir vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui a était longuement sollicité. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le temps d'attente. Je tenais à vous dire un grand merci pour votre patience ainsi que pour tous vos messages. Vous êtes des supers Lucifans, j'adore pouvoir discuté avec vous. Vous êtes au top.**

 **guest:**

I do not speak English very well but I will try.  
Who is Sam? It's a good question. To find out, it will read more. And yes, Lucifer is gone, but their reunion will be all the more beautiful.

 **Nam :**

Ne t'inquiète pas Lucifer n'a pas disparu, maze le pense car il est partit sans lui dire au revoir, mais il ne cour aucun danger, il voulait seulement s'éloigner de Chloé. Mais je te rassure, ils ne resteront pas séparer très longtemps. Et oui Sam est encore une grande énigme est-il bien intentionné ? Suspens.

 **Fleur d'ange :**

Peut-être que tu as raison mon chapitre 6 était un peu trop triste, mais je l'avais vraiment écrit avec mon cœur et c'est drôle, mais ce sont souvent les chapitres que j'aime le plus ou j'ai le moins de messages. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vous ai retrouvé pour le chapitre 7 et c'est génial.  
Chloé ne c'est pas effondrer d'épuisement, c'est plus un mélange entre le fait que Sam ressemble physiquement à Lucifer et le fait qu'elle ai un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool.  
Et oui, Sam est un grand mystère. Même encore pour moi, j'ai pleins d'idée le concernant, mais je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix définitif sur son avenir.  
Pour les épisodes 25 et 26 je n'ai pas était déçu, car je savais que ce n'était pas une suite. Il faut vraiment les voir comme des épisodes bonus. Et puis ce qui est génial, c'est que Lucifer à était renouvelé donc on pourra enfin avoir notre suite qu'on attend tous avec impatience.

 **Julinemchllt :**

Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas Sam, car c'est clairement une menace pour notre couple préféré, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis dans la team deckerstar. Et je suis désolé d'avance, mais ça ne seras pas pour ce chapitre leur retrouvaille, mais je te promets que Lucifer ne restera pas éloigné de Chloé très longtemps. Et oui trop contente que Lucifer soit renouvelé, je me suis battu comme une lionne sur twitter pour qu'elle soit sauvée.

 **Licorne spatiale :**

Merci, c'est très gentil, j'essaye de tenir compte des remarques que l'on me fait pour tenter de m'améliorer. Tous les commentaires constructifs sont bons à prendre. Je sais que ma bête noire, c'est la description, tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas moi-même les descriptions lorsque je lis un livre, c'est quelques choses qui m'ennuie cruellement. Personnellement, je suis quelqu'un de très créative du coup, j'aime bien m'imaginer moi-même les lieux, les personnages, la gestuelle etc… Alors si on me donne trop de détails et bien, on me prive de ça. Mais je comprends tout à fait que certaines personnes aient besoin de ces descriptions pour ce projeté dans l'histoire. Une chose est sur c'est que je suis ravie que tu aies pu voir ce changement cela veux dire que j'ai progressé et c'est une super nouvelle. Et en parlant de bonne nouvelle merci netflix et longue vie au roi des enfers !

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite par reviews.**

 **Chapitre 8**

Une fois arrivé chez Chloé. Ella l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre pour la mettre au lit, mais Chloé ne lui laissa pas le temps de défaire les couvertures et s'allongea directement en étoile de mer, la tête dans son oreiller.

\- Chloé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Ella prit place au pied du lit, et posa une main rassurante sur le dos de son amie. Chloé soupira puis se redressa pour faire face à Ella.

-J'ai juste un peu trop bu, voilà tout.

-Certes, mais cela n'explique en rien ta mine triste et ces larmes sur ton joli visage.

Chloé essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la manche, elle ne, c'était même pas rendu comptes que ses joues étaient mouillées.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

-Tu vas me trouver stupide.

-Non, jamais je me permettrais de penser une telle chose.

Chloé hésita à se confier à nouveau, Maze n'avait pas su l'écouter et elle en gardait encore un goût amer. Mais elle avait clairement besoin d'une amie pour la réconforter, alors elle prit sur elle et commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire sur Lucifer, puis finit par lui dire ce qu'il lui brisait réellement le cœur.

\- … Je me suis rendu compte trop tard de mes sentiments pour lui… Et maintenant… Il est parti.

Chloé fondit en larmes. Ella se rapprocha d'elle et la prise dans ses bras, pour lui donner un câlin.

-Tu sais ce que je pense ?

Chloé se redressa et attendu la réponse de son amie.

-Je crois que lorsque deux personnes sont faites pour être ensemble, elles finissent toujours par ce retrouvé, peux importes la distance ou le temps qu'ils les séparent. Il faut garder la foi, et se dire que Dieu à forcément un plan.

-Merci Ella.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, les amis sont faits pour ça.

Ella lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, Chloé émergea doucement et ouvrit péniblement les paupières. Mais à peine les yeux ouverts elle dut courir aux toilettes.

Maudite gueule de bois. À cet instant, elle regrettait sévèrement d'avoir bu autant d'alcool. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo et releva la tête en direction du miroir. Chloé grimaça, en apercevant son reflet. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état.  
Elle retira ses vêtements de la veille et se rendit sous la douche. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de l'eau délicieusement chaude, qui ruissela le long de son corps. Mais ce moment de bien-être fut de courte durée, lorsque le souvenir de Lucifer s'empara d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu lui accorder une place aussi grande dans sa vie et dans son cœur ?

Elle porta ses doigts sur sa bouche comme pour se rappeler du contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer, mais en vain, ses larmes s'échappèrent malgré elle, se mélangeant doucement à celle de l'eau. À cet instant, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de la situation, devait-elle faire le deuil d'une relation qui n'avait jamais commencé, ou devait-elle écouter les conseils avisés d'Ella et garder espoir ?

Elle tourna le robinet pour faire descendre la température. Une douche froide lui permettrait peut-être de lui remettre les idées en place. Au contact de l'eau glacé elle laissa échapper un juron.

-Put*** de mer*** !

Lorsqu'elle entendit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Maman tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, mon cœur ne t'en fait pas, j'ai seulement mis l'eau trop froide, ça m'a surprise.

-Ok.

Chloé sortit de douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle s'habilla vite fait et rejoignit Trixie dans le salon.

-Eh petit ouistiti, je ne savais pas que tu serais là aussi tôt.

-Papa avait du boulot alors il m'a déposé ici avant d'aller au poste.

-Je vois.

-Maman ?

-Oui

-Pourquoi tu as les yeux tout rouges ? Tu as pleuré ?

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce sont juste mes allergies.

-Tu as des allergies toi ? Depuis quand ?

-Peu importe, ce n'est rien de grave.

-Mouais, si tu le dis. Répondu Trixie pas très convaincue par la réponse évasive de sa mère.

-Tu es prête ?

-Prête pour quoi ?

-Pour aller à l'école !

-Maman, tu es vraiment trop bizarre aujourd'hui.

Chloé regarda sa fille sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-C'est les vacances ! Je n'ai pas école.

-Bien sûr évidemment… Les vacances. Ok, laisse-moi 5 min le temps de m'organiser.

-Tu avais sérieusement oublié ?

-Je suis désolé, mon ouistiti, mon esprit et un peu ailleurs, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Maze qui vient me garder comme d'habitude.

Chloé grimaça.

-Je ne crois pas que Maze soit disponible aujourd'hui.

Trixie prit le portable de sa mère et composa son numéro.

-Salut Maze.

Chloé se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit sa fille au téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Eh bien, je lui demande si elle est disponible pour venir me garder…. C'est bon elle est ok.

-Super ! Répondu ironiquement Chloé.

-Maman, tu comptes aller au boulot comme ça ?

-Trixie montra le haut de sa mère.

-Oui pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec ce que je porte ?

-Ton tee-shirt est à l'envers.

-Oh ça ce n'est rien, c'est une nouvelle mode.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, devant le regard persistant de sa fille.

-Ok, je vais peut-être le remettre à l'endroit.

-Trixie ce retenu de rigoler. Ça, mère n'était décidément pas dans son bon jour.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Maze prit le relais de Chloé.

-Est-ce que ta mère va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ma mère n'est pas du genre à sortir le soir et encore moins en semaine.

-Comment tu sais qu'elle est sortie ?

-Ce matin, je suis allé dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait et elle ne s'était même pas mise dans les couvertures, elle était étalée sur le lit encore habillée de la veille.

-Peut-être qu'elle était trop fatiguée et qu'elle c'est tout simplement effondré sur son lit.

-Non, elle portait une robe de soirée, et des talons hauts traînaient par terre.

-Ok détective Trixie, tu m'as convaincue. Qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué d'autres comme changement, est ce qu'elle t'a paru plus triste que d'habitude ?

-Je ne suis pas sur, mais je crois qu'elle a pleuré ce matin, elle avait les yeux tout rouges en sortant de la douche, elle m'a dit que c'était ses allergies, mais elle n'en a pas d'habitude, et elle a aussi oublié que j'étais en vacances.

-Je crois que tu as raison quelque chose cloche chez ta mère.

-Est-ce que tu peux l'aider ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais on va tout faire pour.

Trixie s'approcha de Maze pour lui faire un câlin.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi gamine.

 **Au poste de police.**

-Chloé releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un arriver devant son bureau.

-Dan !

-Salut Chloé, désolé, j'étais un peu pressé ce matin, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas dérangé que je te dépose la petite.

-Trixie sera toujours la bienvenue, là n'est pas le problème. Mais tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir avant de la déposer. Imagine que je ne sois pas là, ou que je sois avec un homme.

-C'était le cas ?

-Non mais… on ne sait jamais.

-Ok, je te demanderais avant la prochaine fois.

-Merci.

Dan observa le tas de dossiers en attente sur le bureau de son ex femme et hésita à lui donner plus de boulot qu'elle en avait déjà.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies autant de travail ? Et d'ailleurs où est passé celui qui te sert de coéquipier et qui n'est jamais là pour t'aider quand il s'agit de paperasse.

-Malheureusement, je crois que je ne peux pas compter sur lui aujourd'hui… Ni même… Jamais.

Chloé sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois, la gorge nouée, elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le dossier encore dans la main de dan.

-Tu voulais m'apporter quelque chose ?

-Oh, euh, oui, c'est le rapport d'Ella que tu as demandé à propos de la victime.

Chloé attrapa le dossier et remercia Dan de lui avoir apporté, puis il tourna les talons.  
Après quelques minutes à étudier les preuves, Chloé fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle attrapa son portable et consulta le message. Le nom de Sam s'afficha sur son écran. Sam ? Mais qui est ce Sam ? Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir ce prénom-là, dans son répertoire. Elle ouvrit le message pour en savoir davantage.

Sam :  
Hey, salut, j'espère que tu t'es bien remise de ta soirée ? Tu n'avais pas l'air très en forme hier, alors je viens aux nouvelles. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

Le téléphone encore en mains Chloé se dirigea tout droit dans le laboratoire scientifique.

-ELLA ! Tu m'expliques !

Chloé pointa le message sous le nez de son amie.

-Ah, mais c'est Sam, le type d'hier, c'est lui qui s'est occupé toi après ton malaise.

-J'ai fait quoi ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Tu t'es évanoui en fin de soirée.

-Ok là ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi ! Sortir en soir de semaine, boire à ne plus me souvenir, et donner mon numéro à un parfait inconnu. Non, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose ! J'ai l'impression de mettre comporté comme une adolescente pré pubère. Tout ça, ce n'est pas moi ! J'ai toujours été une adulte responsable.

Ella fit une mine coupable.

-Si ça peut te rassurer tout ça, c'était mon idée. C'est moi qui t'ai entraîné là-dedans. Mais je ne regrette rien, je crois que tu en avais bien besoin. Lucifer est parti avec ton sourire et à la place, il t'a laissé ses larmes. J'ai seulement voulu te remonter un peu le moral.

-Je sais que ça partait d'un bon sentiment, mais je ne crois pas que me bourrer la gueule soit la solution miracle à mon problème. C'est normal que je sois triste Lucifer prend…

Chloé s'arrêta et corrigea au passé.

-… Prenait beaucoup d'espace. Il avait cette joie de vivre communicative, un rien pouvait l'amuser et tout était sujet à plaisanter. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'on exerce le métier le plus drôle du monde. On voit des meurtres plus horribles les uns que les autres chaque semaine et malgré ça, il arrivait toujours à me faire sourire, même si par moments il m'exaspérait au plus haut point et que ses enfantillages pouvait être fatiguant, au moins avec lui mes journées était loin d'être ennuyeuse.  
Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire. Sans Lucifer, le commissariat parait vide et morose.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça.

-Oooooh vient là.

Ella prise Chloé dans ses bras pour la réconforter une nouvelle fois.

-J'espère que là où il est, il s'en mord les doigts de t'avoir laissé.

 **Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et je vous dis à très vite.**


End file.
